Une leçon de cuisine pas comme les autres
by Liaskane
Summary: Et si Zoro se trouvait une passion nouvelle pour la cuisine et son occupant? Et si Sanji se troublait plus que nécessaire en faisant la cuisine? Pas très douée pour les résumés, mais première fic, soyez indulgents. Bonne lecture!


Il s'agit de ma première fiction sur ce site. J'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à la lire^^

**Disclaimer**: Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas malgré mes prières au grand Oda...

**Couple** : Zoro/Sanji of course

**Rating** : J'ai mis K+ car il y a une mini scène de bisou fictif (je me comprends)

**Note** : entre les ##, c'est les pensées de Zoro

Bonne lecture

**Une leçon de cuisine pas comme les autres**

C'était pendant un de leurs rares moments de repos, entre les poursuites de la Marine, le sauvetage de certains nakamas kidnappés et la découverte de nouveaux horizons. Le Thousand Sunny et son équipage profitaient d'une accalmie sur une petite Île dans Grand Line. Nami, la navigatrice de l'équipage, était assise à côté d'une table qu'elle partageait avec Robin, la jeune archéologue qu'ils avaient libéré du joug du gouvernement mondial dernièrement. Franky, le cyborg, discutait musique avec Brook, le squelette et accessoirement le musicien, tandis que Chopper, le renne médecin, Usopp, le menteur et Luffy le capitaine faisaient les pitres. Allongés sur la plage, ils devisaient calmement… Enfin aussi calmement que leur capitaine le faisait d'ordinaire…Il était en admiration devant le nouvel outil 'magique' de Usopp à savoir … un Aéro-Dial sentant la viande (!). Qu'est-ce qu'un Aéro-Dial me direz-vous ? Et bien il s'agit d'une sorte d'escargot coquillage qu'utilise un peuple de Grand Line. Il en existe de nombreuses variétés leur servant dans la vie courante comme les Lumino-Dials pour la lumière, les Ventilo-Dials pour ventiler (je n'invente pas !) ou les Visio-Dials. Et pourquoi une odeur de viande ? Tout simplement parce qu'Usopp avait eu la bonne idée de donner à Luffy l'opportunité de réaliser un de ses rêves à savoir : avoir toujours sur lui une odeur de viande. Mais cette 'brillante' idée venait de se retourner contre lui lorsqu'il entendit un grondement sourd venant du ventre de son capitaine.

" Mais puisque que je vous dis que j'ai faim ! Sanji, c'est quand qu'on mange ? cria Luffy à son cuistot.

- Espèce de goinfre sur pattes ! Tu ne peux pas rester tranquille deux minutes ! lui répondit le cuistot, effaré de l'appétit insatiable de son capitaine et qui revenait juste de la ville avec les provisions en vue du prochain départ de l'île.

- Mais euh… Il me faut cinq repas par jour minimum. En plus avec toutes les aventures qu'on a eues dernièrement et qui nous attendent encore sur cette île, il faut que je MANGE ! Rétorqua Luffy les yeux exorbités et un filet de bave lui coulant de la bouche.

- URUSEI ! Luffy, tu as mangé, il y a à peine une heure alors tu attendras ce soir pour le prochain repas. Hurla Nami assise dans un transat et qui essayait d'écrire son journal de bord. Au fait, Sanji-kun, tu pourrais m'apporter une boisson, s'il te plaît ? Il fait tellement chaud sur cette île… soupira la rousse, Nami de son prénom.

- MELLORINE, OUI !"

Sur ces mots, Sanji, les yeux en forme de cœur, partit dans sa cuisine et fut surpris d'y voir quelqu'un qu'il ne pensait pas voir dans son 'antre'. Zoro, le sabreur et second de l'équipage, était assis à la table et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Comme toujours, ses trois sabres étaient accrochés à sa ceinture et il avait une bouteille de saké à la main. Il s'appuyait sur son autre main et regardait un endroit qui lui était propre. Intrigué par ce regard vide de son 'rival', Sanji déposa les sacs devant celui-ci un peu plus brutalement que d'habitude. Zoro ne broncha pas si ce n'est qu'il haussa un sourcil et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son vis à vis. Mais, au lieu de la réplique cinglante à laquelle il s'attendait et qu'il recherchait malgré lui, Sanji n'eut droit qu'à un léger soupir et à un haussement d'épaule las. Légèrement vexé du manque de réaction du marimo*, il lui tourna le dos et commença à ranger les courses pour ensuite préparer un cocktail pour sa Nami chérie et sa Robin d'amour. Il était tellement concentré sur sa tache qu'il ne vit pas Zoro se lever sans bruit et s'approcher de lui.

Zoro n'était pas, on peut le dire, dans son état normal et ce, depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la dernière île. Pendant leur séjour, il s'était encore une fois perdu entre l'auberge du centre du village où ils avaient pris des chambres et le port où mouillait le Thousand Sunny. En cherchant (vainement) son chemin, il arriva dans un verger rempli de fruits qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant.

#Tiens, si Luffy était là, il serait déjà en train de vider le verger. Tant que j'y suis, je vais ramener quelques fruits au cook, il y fera sûrement quelque chose pour manger. Oh, et puis je vais en goûter un…#

Ce que Zoro ne savait pas, c'était que ces fruits avaient la particularité de donner à leurs consommateurs l'envie de les cuisiner au moins une fois… Et depuis bientôt une semaine, Zoro se retrouvait malgré lui dans la pièce sacrée du cuistot, heureusement vide pour lui et son honneur, à faire des esquisses de gastronomie sans grande réussite. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était dans cette cuisine, c'était comme si une force l'attirait et le mettait aux fourneaux. Cet état ne durait pas longtemps, il reprenait ses esprits et fixait d'un œil confus le désordre qui régnait dans la pièce. Évidemment, il rangeait avant que le cuistot ne lui tombe dessus : manquerait plus qu'il se fasse prendre par Sanji alors qu'il portait un tablier rose à froufrous et qu'il nettoyait le comptoir plein de … choses plus ou moins distinctes. Souvent, après ses nettoyages 'dégradants', il se sifflait une bouteille de rhum à table en ruminant sur cette force qui l'enchaînait à cette cuisine.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions quand il entendit quelqu'un monter sur le bateau et se diriger vers là où il était. Il ne fut pas surpris de voir la silhouette du cuistot se profiler derrière la vitre de la porte et se dit qu'il allait en profiter pour lui demander quelque chose. Il sursauta à peine quand Sanji jeta les courses à côté de lui et ne lui adressa qu'un coup d'œil blasé. Il prit soudainement conscience que pour régler ce problème, il lui faudrait son aide. Il frémit à cette idée, une sueur froide recouvrit son dos alors que son corps se levait malgré lui et se dirigeait vers le cuistot. Il tenta en vain de s'arrêter, mais déjà sa raison était envahie par une seule pensée : cuisiner, cuisiner, cuisiner. Il se vit s'approcher de son compagnon et fixer son dos. Ce dernier se retourna et sursauta il ne le savait pas juste derrière lui.

" Zo, Zoro ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Ca va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Teme…

- Sanji… apprends- moi à cuisiner."

Nous assistons désormais à un magnifique arrêt sur image : Sanji, trop choqué de la demande du bretteur, en laisse tomber sa cigarette à moitié consommée et Zoro, en face de lui, une légère rougeur sur les joues, se retient de tirer un de ses katanas pour se faire hara-kiri tant il a honte de ce qu'il dit.

" …

- Oï k'so marimo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'es pas bien ? demanda inquiet Sanji.

- Me regarde pas avec cet air abruti, cook…

- Ah bah, au moins t'as pas perdu ta langue… T'es bizarre depuis qu'on a quitté la dernière île. En fait, non, depuis que t'es revenu de ton périple dans le village. Je me demande encore comment t'as fait pour revenir entier.

- Si je le savais moi-même… Je me rappelle juste avoir goûté un fruit puis d'être arrivé sur le bateau mais entre les deux, le trou noir… Le truc, maintenant c'est que je ressens le besoin de faire de la cuisine avec ces fruits et je sens que tant que je n'en aurais pas fait, je ne serais pas moi même. Se lamenta Zoro.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé de t'apprendre la cuisine ? Bah, si après t'es de nouveau toi, j'vois pas le problème. Viens là, lui dit Sanji en lui tendant le fameux tablier rose."

Zoro le prit avec un air incertain puis se l'attacha autour de la taille, serrant un peu plus son pantalon qu'il avait tendance à avoir lâche pour son entraînement quotidien. Sanji se surprit à apprécier cette silhouette musclée et pourtant fragile dans ce tablier. Il n'avait jamais vu Zoro avec des vêtements moulants et fut saisi devant l'aura sensuelle qui s'en dégageait. Il se promit intérieurement d'en rappeler les moindres détails à son cher marimo après la leçon de cuisine… Non pas qu'il aimait cet animal, non ! Mais, d'une certaine façon, un homme viril avec un tablier lui faisait plus d'effet qu'il ne le pensait au premier abord. Il faut dire qu'après dix ans passés sur un rafiau rempli d'hommes aguerris mais vieux, n'ayons pas peur des mots, voir un jeune de son âge avec un de ses outils de travail (le tablier voyons !), avait de quoi émoustiller le plus hétéro des coqs, le premier. C'est donc avec une certaine gêne qu'il s'approcha du plan de travail avec de quoi faire les cocktails demandés et la tarte que Zoro ferait sous ses ordres. Il pensa alors qu'il aimerait bien lui donner d'autres ordres et dans un autre endroit… Non, il n'était pas pervers ! Juste un peu en manque d'affection et de … Bon d'accord, il se voyait entre les bras musclés de son camarade mais jamais au grand jamais, il ne le lui dirait en face, tant il était sûr de se faire trucider avant même d'avoir un geste envers cet appel au viol qui lui tournait le dos, insouciant de l'attrait qu'il avait envers le cuistot blond.

Zoro tentait depuis bien cinq minutes de faire une pâte à tarte sans grand succès jusqu'ici lorsqu'il sentit une aura sensuelle juste derrière lui. Tous ses sens en alerte ne l'avertirent que trop tard du danger et il se retrouva pris entre un torse ferme et deux bras qui vinrent prendre ses mains, recouvertes de farine et d'un mélange non descriptif. Il frémit lorsque la bouche du blond vint chuchoter à son oreille :

" Zoro, il ne faut pas jouer avec la nourriture, sinon tu vas devoir subir une punition… souffla Sanji à l'oreille de son 'prisonnier'. Regarde ce qu'il faut faire : tu prends une mesure de farine, une d'eau, une pincée de sel et tu malaxes – il prit les mains du bretteur et les posa sur la boule ainsi formée – comme ça…

- San, Sanji… es-tu obligé d'être aussi près de moi ? S'inquiéta Zoro, plus mort que vif de sentir le corps du cuistot contre son dos, plus sensible que d'habitude.

- Mais bien sûr, Zoro-kun ? Le travail d'un coq est de faire partager sa Passion à son élève et en ce moment tu es le mien…"

Tenant toujours Zoro contre lui, Sanji s'approcha un peu plus du comptoir sur lequel ils travaillaient pour attraper les fruits qui feraient office de garniture et pressa le corps du pauvre marimo qui sursauta. Il venait de sentir une légère bosse le frôler en bas du dos ! Il retint un gémissement de justesse. Plutôt mourir que de montrer ses faiblesses devant le coq ! Il tentait de suivre les indications que lui glissait Sanji dans le creux de l'oreille, lequel tenant toujours ses mains dans les siennes et ne semblant pas s'en formaliser.

Le blond sentait bien l'inconfort de son prisonnier, mais ne voulait pas le laisser partir. Pendant qu'il lui donnait des instructions, il en profitait pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ressentait pour le bretteur. Au début de leur rencontre, ils s'étaient détestés, normal pour deux têtes brûlées comme eux, mais ils savaient qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre pour couvrir leur arrière en cas de problème. Quand exactement, ses sentiments avaient évolué ? Est-ce pendant la bataille d'Alabasta, quand ils luttaient pour sauver le royaume d'une ancienne amie ? Ou pendant le combat dans les îles célestes ? Non, ça devait contre le capitaine corsaire qui avait voulu la tête de Luffy en échange de la vie de son équipage. Ils s'étaient battus pour savoir qui se sacrifierait pour la vie du capitaine et Zoro l'avait finalement assommé, le laissant inconscient pendant au moins cinq minutes. A son réveil, il s'était mis aussitôt à sa recherche, craignant le pire mais ignorant volontairement la vague d'angoisse sourde qui montait en lui. Dés qu'il le vit, il ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui se changea un juron lorsqu'il vit dans quel état il était. Il se chargea de l'emmener voir leur médecin et se promit d'avoir une discussion avec lui dés son réveil, s'il se réveillait un jour…

Il sortit de son souvenir quand il entendit Zoro lui demander quelque chose qui le surprit.

" Pardon ?

- Je voudrais savoir si tu pouvais goûter la tarte ? Redemanda d'une petite voix Zoro, rougissant malgré lui.

- Ah, euh, oui bien sûr."

Il libéra donc le bretteur et coupa un morceau de la tarte qu'ils avaient réussi à faire cuire pendant sa plongée dans les souvenirs. Il ferma les yeux et mordit dans son morceau. L'explosion de saveur qui suivit sa bouchée le laissa pantois une seconde avant de se tourner vers Zoro. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air timide, guettant la moindre émotion sur son visage. Il sembla un instant troublé par le regard hagard de Sanji qui le regardait comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Le cuistot, encore surpris des saveurs de la tarte, essaya de reprendre constance et d'analyser ce qu'il ressentait. C'était un mélange à la fois nouveau mais aussi nostalgique : il retrouvait le goût des fraises qu'il cueillait avec Zeff, son patron cuistot la fraîcheur de la menthe qu'il servait dans les cocktails aux dames de son cœur mais aussi l'amertume du pamplemousse qu'il avait préparé en encas cet après-midi pour Zoro ainsi que son 'goût' à Lui, subtil mélange de rhum et de fer, rappelant le sang qu'il perdait lors des nombreuses batailles qu'il avait menées jusque-là.

Ne voyant toujours pas de réaction de la part du blond en face de lui, Zoro prit à son tour une bouchée dans la part prélevée plus tôt et la porta à sa bouche. Il fut pris d'un tremblement qu'il contrôla avec peine. Il avait déjà goûté la cuisine du coq depuis qu'il était arrivé sur le bateau et il connaissait la sienne puisque avant de rencontrer Luffy puis Sanji, c'était lui qui faisait sa propre cuisine. Là où il fut stupéfait, c'était qu'il retrouvait les deux saveurs des cuisines dans la tarte et à voir la tête de Sanji, c'était pareil pour lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de grillade lorsqu'il préparait sa chasse du jour il salivait en reconnaissant le goût légèrement acidulé du citron qu'il mettait dans le riz. Il reconnut sans peine la saveur âcre de la cigarette du cuistot ainsi qu'une odeur d'air marin.

Leurs yeux se cherchèrent un instant pour ne plus se lâcher pendant une seconde. Ils savaient, ils ressentaient les mêmes choses après cette bouchée. Ils ne savaient pas comment mais un lien était désormais là, ténu certes mais indestructible. Inconsciemment, ils se rapprochèrent jusqu'à se frôler, n'osant faire ce dernier pas qui, ils le sentaient, était la dernière chose qui les séparait d'un avenir plus incertain quant à leur relation. Sanji fixait une poussière invisible sur le torse de Zoro, lequel remarqua un peu de crème au bout de la bouche de celui-ci. Il fit alors une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais osée dans son état normal. Il pencha un peu la tête, sortit un bout de langue gourmande et nettoya délicatement le coin des lèvres du blondinet. Lequel sursauta en sentant quelque chose d'humide tout près de sa bouche. Il leva les yeux et tomba sur ceux, orageux, de son vis à vis. Celui-ci luttait pour ne pas glisser sur cette bouche entr'ouverte sous la surprise et, après avoir lécher le coin souillé, il se recula et approcha une main hésitante qui essuya timidement la commissure des lèvres de Sanji qui lâcha un bref soupir de bien être.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à mettre sa main sur celle de Zoro, ils entendirent une voix tonitruante venir de la plage.

" SANJI ! J'AI FAIM !

- …

- …

- Je crois que Luffy a atteint sa limite, chuchota Sanji tentant de retrouver l'atmosphère paisible qu'ils avaient avant

- Ah… - Zoro s'approcha de son oreille pour lui glisser – Retrouve moi plus tard à l'arrière du pont pour finir la tarte."

Il se releva et adressa au coq, plus rouge qu'une tomate d'Espagne (si, si c'est possible, la preuve), un clin d'œil coquin. Le blondinet, encore plus rouge (je vous avais prévenu !), tenta de reprendre ses esprits avant d'aller engueuler son capitaine qui pensait plus avec son estomac qu'avec sa tête. Il se mit aux fourneaux après avoir caché le reste de tarte dans son frigo personnel dans sa cabine.

Si vous voguez sur l'océan de Grand Line et que vous croisez un bateau à tête de lion, vous entendrez sûrement des éclats de voix venant d'une cuisine, échange entre un cuistot et un capitaine toujours affamé. Si vous prenez le temps d'attendre la nuit, vous verrez une ombre se diriger vers l'arrière du navire avec une assiette rejoindre une autre ombre soulevant des haltères avec ses pieds. Vous verrez ensuite les deux ombres s'asseoir et partager l'assiette de la première. Mais ce que vous ne verrez peut-être pas, ce sont les regards que s'échangeront les ombres, avant de disparaître dans la nuit grâce à la lune jouant à cache-cache avec les nuages, complices malgré eux des deux cœurs qui battaient à l'unisson en cet instant magique.

Et voilà! * fière de son premier envoi* N'hésitez pas à abuser des rewiews, çà ne peut que me motiver et m'aidez à m'améliorer!

Ciaossu!


End file.
